Юя Фунгами
(Аниме) Kanbara Daichi (Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = Phillip Reich }} - второстепенный персонаж Несокрушимого алмаза. В арке Highway Star он показан как антагонист, а в Enigma Boy - как союзник. Юя - мотоциклист, который получил свой стенд от Йошихиро Киры и был побужден к атаке Группы Джостара. Эгоистично атакуя Рохана и Джоске в скоростной погоне с его Highway Star, Юя позже помогает Джоске в битве с Теруноске. Внешний вид Юя - молодой человек среднего роста и стройного телосложения. У него короткий андеркат, а на подбородке татуировано стилизованное "H ☆ S", что подразумевает название его стенда - Highway Star. Как и Джоске, Окуясу и Микитака, Юя носит темную модифицированную школьную форму. Он носит длинный, широкий, легкий галстук-бабочку со словами "Highway" (рус. Шоссе) и "Speed King" (рус. Король Скорости). Личность Представленный, когда он нападает на Джоске издалека, в окружении трех поклонниц, Юя выглядит тщеславным, эгоистичным и трусливым. Тем не менее, он проявляет чувство лояльности, храбрости и хороших навыков дедукции, вступая в битву против Теруноске Миямото. Он защищает трех своих поклонниц, которые, в свою очередь, очень близки к нему. Теруноске выясняет, что когда боится, Юя склонен касаться своего подбородка. Способности Yuya в основном использует автоматический стенд - Highway Star, который отслеживает цели со скоростью 60 км/ч, чтобы эффективно поглощать их жизнеспособность. Это позволяет Юе восстанавливаться после травм значительно быстрее. Юя также имеет хорошее чувство обоняния. История Биография Юя Фунгами - мотогонщик, который напился и попал в аварию. При этом у него поврежден позвоночник и сломаны почти все кости. Когда он находился в больнице, Йошихиро Кира пронзил его стрелой. Diamond is Unbreakable Highway Star Желая вылечиться быстрее, Юя использовал свой стенд, чтобы поглощать энергию людей. Когда его три поклонницы ухаживали за ним в больнице, он использовал свой стенд, чтобы поглотить энергию Рохана. Юя попытался сделать то же самое с Джоске, но его местонахождение было найдено Коичи, и Юя столкнулся с Джоске. Последний исцелил его, чтобы он мог снова мог быть избит Crazy Diamond. Он был вынужден оставаться в больнице еще несколько месяцев под угрозой повторного избиения, если он попытается использовать свой стенд. Enigma Boy Юя появляется снова, когда Коичи похищен Теруноске Миямото. Джоске просит его найти Коичи с его обостренным обонянием, но Юя предупреждает его, что это единственное, что он сделает, не желая быть врагом Йошихиро. Джоске соглашается, и они оба заканчивают тем, что нашли Томоко Хигашиката незадолго до того, как Джоске был превращен в бумагу способностью Enigma. Вдохновленный храбростью Джоске в его попытке спасти Коичи, Юя думает о том, как он сделает то же самое для своих поклонников, и спасает Джоске и Коичи, после чего Теруноске превращает его в газету. Коичи и Джоске спасают Юю взамен, когда Теруноске угрожает порвать бумагу, в которой он находится в плену. Юя в последний раз прощается с Рейми Сугимото в конце части. Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * }} Галерея Манга= Yuya fungami, diu color v14 011.png|Юя лежит на больничной койке Yuuya1.png|Юя чувствует сильный запах адреналина, не зная, что это Джоске Yuuya2.png|Теряет самообладание Yuya attacked by Crazy Diamond.png|Юя ударен и вылечен Crazy Diamond Yuya beat up.png|Юя вылетает в окно Yuuya4.png|Вылечен Yuuya5.png|Юя со своими поклонницами Yuuya6.png|Огорчен Enigma Yuuyafullbody.png|Полный вид тела Юи |-| Аниме= Yuya's 1st.png|Первоначальное появление Юи в окружении его любящих поклонниц. Yuya glaring.png|Взгляд на Джоске Хигашиката/Джоске Yuya enjoying his stay.png|Юя отдыхает на больничной койке, прося, чтобы одна из его поклонниц помогла ему помочиться Yuya sucks the life from Josuke.png|Юя нападает на Джоске, истощая его питательные вещества с помощью стенда Yuya smelling the rotten peach.png|Демонстрирует свое сверхчеловеческое обоняние, обнаружив гнилой персик Yuya smells anger.png|Юя чувствует сильный источник адреналина, не зная, что это Джоске. Crazy D heals Yuya.png|Yuya ударил Crazy Diamond, который исцеляет его тело Yuya knocked out.png|Избит Crazy Diamond Yuya found in the fountain.png|Юя лежит без сознания в больничном фонтане Josuke returns to Yuya.png|Читает книгу, когда Джоске просит его о помощи Yuya healed by Josuke.jpg|Проверяет себя в зеркале Yuya fulling healed.png|Восхищается своим «красивым» лицом, после того, как Джоске исцелил его Yuya prepares to help.png|Юя принимает позу, соглашаясь помочь Джоске Yuya Sniffing the three groupies.jpg|Нюхает своих поклонниц Yuya's fangils happy.png|Рад, что его поклонницы пришли Sniffing Koichi's bag.jpg|Пытается отследить запах Коичи от его школьной сумки Yuya searching.png|Юя уточняет свою роль, прежде чем предупредить Джоске Yuy trying to make sense of things.png|Шокирован внезапным исчезновением Теруноске Enigma Attacking Yuya.png|Атакован Enigma Terunosuke trapped Yuya in paper.png|Заточен в бумаге Yuya and fangirls at Tonios.png|Юя и его фанатки наслаждаются обедом в ресторане Тонио Труссарди Fungami Yuya KeyArt.png|Ключевой арт Yuya cameo.png|Камео в 24 эпизоде Kira's minions GreatDays.png|Юя фигурировал вместе с союзниками Киры в третьем опенинге, Great Days |-| Другое= Fungami2p 02.jpg|Юя как фигурка Ди Мольто Бене Yuya1.jpg Yuya2.jpg Мелочи *Слова "Speed King" на галстуке-бабочке Юя позже используется как название для стенда Джобина Хигашикаты. **Это также название другой песни Deep Purple, группы, которая создала песню "Highway Star", в честь которой назван стенд Юя. Примечания Навигация